Road Trip
by InoXShikamaru4ever
Summary: What would happen when you put Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto on a Road Trip? Will love bloom? SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. and NaruHina. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! I think that this is my 1st story!!! oh well...**

**Well please R&R.**

**P.S. Tell me what you think of the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Only this story which**

**is completly Fan Made!**

Road Trip

Chapter 1

"All right everyone listen up!" said Tsunade-sama. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, SHikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke were all looking at her cluelessly.

"The reason that I brought you _all_ here today is beacause... -Well you all have been working hard right?" Tsunade-sama looked at them, hoping for an answer.

Everyone -except Hinata- looked at her asif it was a waste of their time, to be here.

"Well then, if you don't want to be here then i'm just gonna have to cancel _all_ of your vacations."

Everyone looked at her asif they would jump off a building. If she told them to.

"Yeah we've been working _real_ hard." Everyone said in usion.

"That's what I thought." She said while grinning.

"And guess what makes it even better? You all are gonna go on a Road Trip together!" said Tsunade-sama with a sarcastic voice.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sakura.

"No. I am not kidding." said Tsunade-sama in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I-I think th-that it's a-a-a g-great idea Ts-Tsunade-sama." stuttered Hinata. She was standing right next to Naruto, and was blushing madly.

"YAH! Hinata is right! Let's go on a Road Trip!!!" yelled Naruto. Everyone plugged their ears.

"Gosh, Naruto! Do you have to scream!?" yelled Ino.

"Gosh, Ino! Do _you_ have to scream!?" yelled Sakura.

"Gosh, Sakura! Do _you_ have to scream!?" yelled Ino.

This went on for about... 1 minute until everyone got tired of their yelling.

Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth with his hand. And moved her towards him. Ino's feet were kicking. Her hands were trying to get his hand off her mouth.

But, his grip was too strong. So she gave up. Shikamaru let go, and Ino went down right on her butt.

Sakura laughed her head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was talking to Hinata, about how much fun this was going to be.

She about fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten was having struggle. She had to hold back Sakura, who was about going to rip Ino's arm off.

Shikamaru was trying to hold back Ino, who was about going to rip Sakura's leg off.

He kept muttering to himself "Troublesome women".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji and Sasuke were basicly having a conversation of "Hn's"...

"Hn." said Neji.

''Hn.'' said Sasuke.

''Hn." said Neji again.

And Sasuke "Hn."

**(A/N: Just so you know the order goes... Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten)**

Tsunade-sama could take anymore of this nonsence.

"BE QUIET WOULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. And when I mean screamed I mean screamed!

Everyone stopped what they were doing. And looked at her.

She kept muttering to herself "It's ok" and "Calm down".

"We're sorry Tsunade-sama" everyone said together.

"Now since Neji and Tenten are the oldest. They will be taking shifts on driving." she told them.

Everyone nodded.

"You will be leaving tomorrow at 9:30 A.M. So I expect all of you will be getting home and packing?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK you may leave." She told them.

Everyone scurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!!! I finally got another chapter. It took me forever to think of something. Please R&R!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or anything. Except this story. Wich is completly Fan-Made.**

**P.S. I not a very good speller. But I always have trusty Dictionary. So tell me if I spelled something wrong.**

Road Trip

Chapter 2

"HURRY UP! WOULD YA!" Yelled Tenten at the top of her lungs. She was cranky. She hardly got any sleep last night, and most likely won't tonight either.

"I'M COMING!" Ino Yelled back.

She came running down the stairs, but tripped and tumbled down.

"You're such a clutz" Said Sakura who helped Ino up.

"Ino are you O.K.?" Asked Hinata checking for any wounds.

"I'm fine" Was all that she said.

They all grabbed their suitcases, and left out of the door.

**(A/N: Just so you know, Every girl brought 2 bags. Shocker! Ino and 2 bags. Has the world become a better place???)**

When they finally got there everyone was waiting for them.

"You're late!" Tsunade-sama said, very impatiently.

"Sorry. Ino fell down the stairs" Tenten said still very cranky.

Everyone started laughing.

Ino turned birght red. Not only from embarrassment, but from anger.

"S-Stop l-l-laughing" stuttered Hinata "We a-all ha-have fallen down the s-s-s-stairs b-before."

Everyone stopped laughing.

"All right now that, that's over, I can show you to your vehicle" Said Tsunade-sama.

All of them just stared.

"ACKWARD" Said Naruto stating what everyone thought.

"Whatever. Just follow me O.K.?" Tsunade-sama said while rolling her eyes.

She started walking. Everyone followed.

They stopped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Said Sakura staring with wide eyes.

"No I am not kidding." stated Tsunade-sama.

"Oh great! Know I am never gonna get any sleep!" Yelled Tenten, still cranky.

Right there in front of everyone's faces was a huge...

R.V.

"hahaha... ha... heh" Ino laughed. Thinking that this was a joke. But, soon realized that it wasn't a joke.

"I don't even know how to drive a R.V.!" Yelled Neji. Throwing his hands up towards the R.V.

'You're not the only one!"Tenten yelled at Neji.

Everyone took a step back.

Neji face was priceless.

Naruto started laughing.

Neji gave him a death glare.

He stopped.

There was a long pause.

"I don't care if you don't know how to drive an R.V.! Just learn on the way!" Yelled Tsunade-sama.

"Troublesome..." Muttered Shikamaru.

Tsunade walked into the R.V., and disapeared as she walked around the corner.

The 8 Ninjas just stood there with different looks on their face:

Naruto- Happy!

Neji- Confused and horrified.

Sasuke- Blank face.

Shikamaru- Troublesome look.

Hinata- Shy yet happy.

Ino- I-AM-TO-YOUNG-TO-DIE Look on her face.

Sakura- Wide eyed. Basically she was shocked.

Tenten- **(A/N: Can you guess?) **Cranky.

Tsunade poked her head out through the door.

"Are you gonna come in or not?"

She walked back in the R.V.

Everyone walked in.

Naruto first. Then, Neji. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Hinata. Ino. Sakura. And Finally Tenten.

Everyone had shocked faces.

There was 3 couches.

Kitchen.

Dining Table.

Bathroom. With shower.

Master Bedroom.

1 Recliner Chair.

"Coooooooool!" Yelled Naruto.

"Are you joking Tsunade-sama? We're gonna be staying in this _**HUGE**_R.V.?" asked Sakura. Still a shocked look on her face.

"For the love of- _**NO I AM NOT JOKING**_!" Screamed Tsunade. Right in Sakura's ear.

"OW!" Said Sakura. Rubbing her ear.

"Everyone go put you suitcases in the Master Bedroom!" commanded Tsunade.

Everyone rushed in and put their suitcases in the Master Bedroom.

They came running back.

"O.K... This is the place that you will be going to" Started Tsunade

"Is it Hawaii?" Asked Naruto, who cut Tsunade off.

"No." Was all she said.

"Uh... Are we going ot Disneyland?!" Asked Naruto again. He was getting excited.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Really?!?!" Asked Naruto.

"NO!!" Yelled Tsunade.

Naruto decided he was gonna stay quiet.

"You will be going to...

**Yeah! This Chapter is done! I need Help! I don't know where they are gonna go!**

**Please give me some IDEAS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I couldn't have this Chapter done sooner! I was at First Night celebrating the New Year!**

**Well... you all know what happens next...**

**Disclaimer: You know what! I have 5 words to say to you big fancy Lawyers! With your big Red Convertibles!**

**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto! There you see I do not own Naruto!**

Road Trip

Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

_"You will be going to..._

END FLASHBACK

"Montana!" said Tsunade.

**(A/N: Sorry evilbunnylover but I had them go to a place that I have been recently. I am so SORRY!!!)**

"What?" Yelled Naruto "I LOVE MONTANA! It's so beautiful! And pretty! And-"

"Yes Naruto! We get it! It is BEAUTIFUL!" Tsunade cut Naruto off.

"But Montana is FAR AWAY!" Yelled Neji "How am _I_ suppose to drive to Montana?!"

"You aren't the only one that can't drive to Montana! Yet alone drive an R.V.!" Yelled Tenten, right in Neji's ear.

"OOWWW!! THAT HURT MY EAR!!" said Neji innocently. **(Sp?)**

"WELL SORRY!!! I JUST CAN'T STAND EVERYONE ALWAYS WHINING!!! I HAVEN'T HAD 1 MINUTE OF SLEEP IN 3 DAYS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME _3 DAYS_!!!" Tenten was about to literally blow up. She was way crankier than anyone could have every thought of.

"Really... No sleep in 3 days! You must be really tired!" Naruto said while giving Tenten a dumb smile.

"u-u-uh N-Naruto I w-would say so-so-sorry if I-I-I-I-I were y-you" Whispered Hinata.

"What was tha-" Right before Naruto could finish his sentence, he got whacked in the head by Tenten.

"Oww!" whined Naruto.

"Whatever... Just follow me" said Tsunade who rolled her eyes.

She walked in the R.V.

Everyone followed.

Tenten tried to calm herself down, but I was harder than she thought.

"Are you serious?!?!" asked Sakura, still who can't believe what she sees in front of her face.

"URGHH! Sakura! Yes I. Am. Serious!" said Tsunade, who was getting angry with Sakura! Very Angry!

In front of everyone faces was...

3 couches, 1 armchair, a door that looks like it would be the bathroom, 1 masterbedroom, a kitchen, and a dining table.

"Ok everyone go put your suitcases in the masterbedroom" ordered Tsunade.

Everyone did just that. Except for on the way, everyone tried to get through the doorway at the same time. And... well... uhh... You know what I mean right?

Everyone got stuck. And... well... uhh... Tsunade had to help them.

"Ok here's the money for gas" said Tsunade, who handed Neji some money.

Then she POOFED! away.

"Ackward..." said Ino.

"Ohhh! Money for Ramen!" said Naruto who tried to grab the money from Neji.

Neji pulled his hand away.

"Ok let's get going!" said Tenten.

Who walked towards the driver's seat and sat down.

She started the R.V.

Everyone sat down at the nearest seat that they could find.

"Ok... Here I go... I am pressing the gas pedal..." said Tenten who's voice was shaking.

The R.V. started moving.

"AHHH!" yelled Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.

"I wish that this thing had seat belts!" said Ino who was holding on to Shikamaru's arm.

"I know what you mean!" said Sakura, who was basically almost sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Ditto!" said Naruto who had his arms around Hinata.

Hinata was blushing really badly.

_A few minutes later_

"I'm Bored!" whined Naruto.

"Of course you are" said Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes back at him.

Everyone's face was in thought.

Then Ino's face lit up. You could almost see the lightbulb on top of her head light up.

She grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and dragged him to the back of the R.V.

You could hear him mutter troublsome the whole way to the masterbedroom.

Everyone looked down the hall.

You could see Ino get into 1 of her suitcases.

Then she got into 1 Shikamaru's suitcases too.

"Please Shikamaru" whined Ino.

"Ok! Already!" said Shikamaru.

They both came walking back.

With a guitar in hand.

"Ino I didn't know that you could play?" said Sakura.

"Yah Shikamaru!" said Sasuke.

Both of them didn't say a word.

They sat down on THEIR couch. And started tuning their guitars.

"I don't get it" whined Naruto.

"1...2...3" started Ino.

They both started playing.

Then Ino started singing...

**"What you got if you aint got love?**

**The kind that you just want to give away**

**It's okay to open up**

**Go ahead and let the light shine through**

**I know it's hard on a rainy day**

**You wanna shut the world out**

**And just be left alone**

**Don't run out on your Faith**

**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing**

**Is just a grain of sand**

**What you've been out there searching for forever**

**Is in your hands**

**When you figure out that love is all that matters, after all**

**It sure makes everything else**

**Seem so small**

**So easy to get lost inside**

**A problem that seem's so big, at the time**

**It's like a river that's so wide**

**And swallows you whole**

**Whike you sittin' round thinking about what you can't change**

**And worryin' about all the wrong things**

**Time's flying by, moving so fast**

**Better make it count, cause you can't get it back**

**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing**

**Is just a grain of sand**

**What you've been out there searching for forever**

**Is in your hands**

**Oh, when you figure out that love is all that matters after all**

**It sure makes everything else**

**Seem so small**

**Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing**

**Is just a grain of sand**

**What you've been out there searching for forever**

**Is in your hands**

**Oh, when you figure that love is all that matters after all**

**It sure makes everything else**

**Seem so small" **Ino finished singing.

They both stopped playing.

Eveyone's mouth was dropped right open.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

Everyones shook there heads.

"Nothing" they all said.

A few minutes later.

Eveyone was still staring at eachother.

"Dang Ino! You're a really good singer!" said Sakura.

"Thanks!" Ino smiled.

"But I have a question.." asked Neji.

"How did you 2 learn this. Did you learn _TOGETHER_!" asked Neji. The word "Together" rang through everyones ears.

Ino and Shikamaru blushed.

"Yah.." Said Sasuke with an evil smirk.

"Well... yah... We learned this together" said Ino who was blushing madly.

**Ok I can't type anymore! If you want to know what the song is called it's called So Small by Carie Underwood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I havn't done a story in like a whole month! DANG!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! Or... I think that I might put a song in this? Well I am typing this before the story sooo... I don't know if I am going to put a song in it or not! But yah if I do! I don't own it sooo... yah!**

**Road Trip**

Chapter 4

"NEJI! I can't drive anymore!" yelled Tenten.

"Well then pullover and I'll drive!" said Neji back.

"You actually think that I am going to pullover in a huge R.V.?!?!?" said Tenten back.

"You have a point." he said "Just pullover when you see a dirt thingy on your right."

"What's a dirt thingy?" Tenten asked.

"A thing that you can pullover on... that's made of dirt." Neji replied.

"Ohhh! Ok!" she said happily.

She sat there and looked at the road...

and looked...

and looked!

Then she saw a 'Dirt Thingy'!

She pulled in.

Then she hurried and hopped off of the seat.

But what she didn't know was that Neji was right there.

So they poth went tumbling down.

Tenten landed right on top of Neji. Her and Neji blushed really bad. Their faces were really close to eachothers.

"OH-MY-GOSH!" screamed Ino, Sakura, and Naruto.

Tenten hurried and hopped off.

"S-S-Sorry!" said Tenten as she looked away

"I-It's O-O.K." mumbled Neji who was blushing about 100 shades of red.

He got up and sat in the driver's seat. Started the R.V. and he drove out of the 'Dirt thingy'.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!!! You should have kissed him!" said Ino who poked Tenten in the stomach **(Sp?)**.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!" said Tenten who was blushing even more.

"Stop sounding like Hinata! And just say that you wanted to kiss him!" said Sasuke.

"H-Hey!" said Hinata weakly.

"What's wrong Hinata? You have been quiet the whole time!" said Naruto who gave her a big smile!

"O-Oh nothing" she said and blushed a little.

Everyone just sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

"I AM BOR-" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke.

"YES! We know that you are BORED!" Sasuke said. Who was getting pissed off.

"How about you play us another song Ino and Shikamaru?" asked Hinata.

"OMG! HINATA DIDN'T STUTTER!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto.

"WHAT?!?!?" yelled Neji, who almost ran over 3 cars.

"Well! I am totally done with this stuttering stuff!" said Hinata who had a sheeplish** (Sp?) **smile.

"GOOD JOB HINA-CHAN!!!" yelled Ino, Tenten, and Sakura together.

"Ok! Thanks! So how about that song??" Hinata asked. Who was getting impatient.

"OK! WE WOULD LOVE TO! RIGHT SHIKAMARU?!?!?!?" asked Ino. Who was overly excited.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

And once again Ino grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the back if the R.V.

They both came back only moments later.

They started to tune their guitars again.

"I don't get it!" said Naruto.

"Yes we all know dobe!" said Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

When Ino and Shikamaru were finished tuning their guitars. They started playing.

But this time Shikamaru joined Ino in singing.

**"Some sunny day-hay baby  
When everything seems okay, baby  
You'll wake up and find out youre alone  
Cause Ill be gone  
Gone, gone, gone really gone  
Gone, ga-gone, cause you done me wrong**

Everyone that you meet baby  
As you walk down the street baby  
Will ask you why youre walkin all alone  
Why youre on your own  
Just say Im gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Gone, ga-gone, cause you done me wrong

If you change your way baby  
You might get me to stay baby  
Ya better hurry up if ya dont wanna be alone  
Or Ill be gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Really gone  
Gone, Ga-gone  
Cause you done me wrong"

They both stopped playing.

Eveyone clapped.

"That rocked you two!" said Tenten.

"Thanks!" said Ino who gave eveyone a very big smile. Even Shikamaru was smiling... In a small kind of way.

"How do you guys learn how to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we just practiced a lot. It took like 3 years to finally get really good at it" answered Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino. How come you never told us that you played the guitar?" asked Sakura.

"I don't really know why I didn't tell you guys" said Ino. She looked kinda sad.

"Ah! It's O.K.! No reason to get sad over it!" said Tenten who tried to cheer Ino up.

"No! It's not O.K.! Friends are suppost to tell eachother everything! And I know that playing guitar wouldn't do anything to brake up our friendship!" Ino said with tears starting to fall from her eyes. She pushed herself into Shikamaru's chest. And just layed her head there crying. Shikamaru tried calming her down, by telling her that everything was all right and that there was nothing to cry over. He patted her back, too.

Finally she started to calm down. Well, let's say that she stopped crying but, didn't move from her spot.

So she just sat there.

"Ino. Are you O.K.? Don't worry we forgive you! There was nothing to cry over" said Hinata who got up from her seat and sat next to Shikamaru and Ino. She started to pat her on the back.

Soon, everyone was out of their seat. But, some of them had to sit on the floor. No room on the nice and comfy couch for them.

So they just sat there and waited for her to say something.

Then, Shikamaru bent over and whispered something in her ear. No one could heard what he said - well except for Ino. She got up and went over towards Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten (Who were sitting on the floor). Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all got up, and Ino got a HUGE Group Hug!

"I'm sorry!" said Ino.

"We forgive you! For whatever you did!" Tenten, Hinata and Sakura all said in unsion.

_LATER_

It was around 10:00, when everyone got tired. Tenten and Neji had switched driving a few times. Now it was Tenten's turn. Neji was up in the Driver's seat, so he didn't wake anyone up when it was his turn to drive. He was actually the first one to fall asleep! Well... only Tenten knew that.

It took everyone like 30 minutes to find the blankets. They were soo tired from the day that they could hardly see where they were going.

But everyone finally found them. And everyone was laying down on a couch.

Ino and Shikamaru were together on a couch. He had his arm protectingly **(Sp?)** around Ino's waist. She snuggled close to his chest.

Sakura and Sasuke shared a couch. Sasuke layed his head on Sakura's waist, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Hinata and Naruto shared a couch. Naruto well... it was kinda a mix of Sasuke's Couch and Shikamaru's Couch.

Tenten looked behind her and found that everyone was asleep.

She turned on the radio.

Angel by Sarah McLachlan was on...

It was Tenten's favorite song.

She mouthed the words to the song...

**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

After the song was over she turned off the radio and thought 'Why would a Tomboy like me, favorite song was a slow song? Because it's just sooooo beautiful!' she asked and then answered herself.

Neji woke up.

"Tenten how about you get some rest." He told her.

"O.K." she said and pulled over.

They switched spots, and finally Tenten got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been like forever since I have typed a story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I put any songs in the story then I don't own them either!!**

**Road Trip**

Chapter 5

"AHHHHHH!!" Yelled Neji.

Everyone shot up from there sleeping positions. Except Shikamaru.

"What happened!?" asked Sakura.

"I almost hit a BEE!!" Neji looked like he had been awake for 7 days!

"Are you O.K." asked Naruto.

"I don't know!"

All of the sudden the R.V. started to sway. You could see Neji hands moving back and fourth on the steering wheel. His chest layed on the steering wheel because he leaned forward so far. He looked like he was really into driving.

"NEJI! CLAM DOWN!" yelled Tenten.

Neji started to breathe really hard. Looked like he was a 3 year old that was having a emotional meltdown.

"PULLOVER! I'LL DRIVE! YOU NEED TO REST!!" Tenten yelled again.

"O.K.!!" Neji yelled back.

The R.V. did a big jerk then came to a sudden stop.

"That scared the Ramen out of me!" Naruto's eyes were HUGE!

Tenten got up and walked to Neji.

"Alright Neji. Let go of the steering wheel." Tenten said in a soft voice. Laying her hand on his shoulder.

"O.K." Neji started shaking.

"Does he do this when he doesn't get enough sleep?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered.

"AHHHH! Hinata stuttered!" Naruto whined.

"She never stopped." Ino explained.

"But..." Naruto looked really confused. **(A/N: I love messing with Naruto's Head!!XD)**

All of the sudden you could hear snoring. It was loud too...

Everyone (Except Shikamaru!) looked to the front of the R.V.

Tenten was getting ready to start the R.V. Neji was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

_SNORE_

"Gosh he sure is loud!" Ino plugged her ears.

Everyone looked at her. They noticed that Shikamaru was still clutched to her waist. Sleeping.

Then everybody realized where they slept. And BLUSHED!

Even Sasuke blushed.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke kept glaring at Sakura, in a love dovey way. Sakura face was 100 shades of Red. Ino looked at everyone helplessly. Her face looked like she was saying HE-WON'T-WAKE-UP-I-CAN'T-MOVE!

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh. I mean who wouldn't.

"Shut UP!" Ino said through her teeth.

"Sorry! It's just-" Sakura was cut off by Ino. "Just shut up and help me!"

"O.K.!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

She got up and tried to pull Shikamaru off but he had a strong grip on Ino.

"Sasuke-" Sakura got cut off by Sasuke. "O.K."

Sasuke tried to pull Shikamaru off but he wouldn't budge.

Soon Hinata and Naruto joined in.

"O.K. this is serious! Everyone grab on to someone's waist and pull like CRAP!" Sakura had a serious look on her face.

A line of teenagers started to form. Ino grabbed onto the edge of the couch arm rest.

"On the count of 3!" Sakura really was serious about this. "1...2...3!!"

Everyone started to pull. Nothing happened what so ever.

Shikamaru started to mutter under his breathe.

"Mpsh lrf vadertg." I don't even know what that means.

"O.K. this isn't going to work." Sakura put her pointer finger to her chin. Looked like she's in deep thought.

A few seconds past. She dropped her hand. "I got nothing." She gave Ino a half smile.

"Crap!" Ino layed her chin in her palms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed into Shikamaru's ear.

He shot up and was on the floor in less than a second.

"God woman..." Shikamaru was laying on the floor hands over his ears.

"You wouldn't let go!" Ino crossed her arms. And looked away.

There was silence.

Then all of the sudden Sasuke and Sakura start laughing HARD! Tears formed in their eyes. They dropped to the floor. Laughing and crying at the same time.

"Stop laughing!" Ino demanded.

They kept on laughing.

"I saw the way that you looked at Sakura, Sasuke! It looks like you have a crush on her!" Ino smiled.

Sasuke stopped laughing.

He blushed like127 shades of red!

Sakura blushed too.

Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto started laughing.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto sang.

This only made Ino and Shikamaru laugh harder.

"Oh Yah! Naruto you always are like 'Oh Hinata. Oh Hinata. Wherefore art thou Hinata!" Sasuke said still blushing. He used a girly voice.

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

Sasuke and Sakura joined Ino and Shikamaru in laughing.

Ino and Shikamaru where laughing so hard they could barely even breathe.

"CHEESE IS GOOD FOR CHAIRS WHO ARE IN LABOR!" Neji all of the sudden yelled.

"What the crap was that Neji?!" Sakura said between laughs.

Hinata and Naruto were still blushing.

Then they started in laughing.

Soon everyone was on the floor laughing.

The R.V. suddenly stopped.

"Were out of gas!" Tenten yelled.

"Dang! This R.V. sure doesn't have a lot of gas milege!" Neji suddenly said which made Tenten jump about 2 feet.

"Thank heavens that we stopped right in front of a Flying J!" Tenten sighed with relief.

"Where did you put the money that Tsunade-Sama gave us?" Tenten asked Neji.

"In the glove compartment." Neji said plainly. Looked like he was out of his crazy mood.

Tenten popped open the glove compartment and grabbed the wad of money.

"O.K. Sakura you can hold the money." Tenten threw the wad of money at Sakura. Sakura obviously caught it but still was giggling a little.

"O.K. let's go!" Tenten said.

**Ok so what do you think?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah blah blah!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything!!**

**Road Trip**

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_"_O.K. let's go!" Tenten said.

_End Flashback_

"Wait shouldn't we get dressed first?" Sakura said who almost walked out in her pajamies.

"Good IDEA." Sasuke said.

Everyone got dressed and walked out.

There were a lot of R.V.'s around.

"I thought that we were the only ones in the whole universe who has an R.V.!" Sakura said while glancing at Sasuke.

"O.K... Me and neji will stay here and fill the gas tank. The rest of you go in and go buy something!" Tenten demanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone saluted her except Naruto.

"Yes SIR! I mean Ma'am!!" Naruto hurried and gave Tenten a salute and ran into the store. Tenten was surrounded in flames and ready to charge at Naruto. But she just walked away towards the gas pump. Neji followed looking bored.

"O.K. Let's go before Naruto buys the whole store!" Sakura said and started to walk towards the Flying J store.

_I should just tell her!_

Sasuke thought.

_No! What if she doesn't like me the way I like her!!_

He looked at Sakura. She was in front of the group talking to Ino.

_Just Tell HER!!_

He fought with himself.

When eveyone was inside he pulled Sakura to an aisle filled with JUNK FOOD!!

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He looked into her eyes.

"I n-need to tell you something." He started to get nervious.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

They both stood there.

_Just do it! Either tell her or KISS her!_

Then before Sakura new it Sasuke's lips crashed down on hers.

She was surprised. Her eyes widened, then she closed them and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Hinata poked their heads around the corner in that order.

"See what did I tell you! I knew that they liked eachother!" Ino whispered to everyone.

"It was soooo obvious." Shikamaru whispered.

"I-I think that t-they look c-cute together." Hinata whispered.

Then Naruto walked out in the open.

"What are you doing Naruto?! Take cover!" Ino whispered.

Naruto just looked at everyone with a HUGE grin on his face.

"Uh-Oh!" Ino sweat dropped.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"YEAH!! GO TEME!! I KNEW THAT YOU LIKED HER ALL ALONG!!" He yelled. He was waving his hand in the air.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart and looked at Naruto.

Eveyone came out from their hiding spot and looked at them with HUGE grins on their faces. Even Shikamaru was smiling.

"What?" asked Sakura. She blushed a little.

"What do you mean 'What?'" Ino said "You kissed Sasuke Uchiha!" She ran up gave Sakura a big bear hug.

"I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy for YOU!!" She carried out the 'O' for so long that you could tell that she was REALLY happy for Sakura!

"Thanks." She pried her way out of Ino's grip.

Naruto walked up and smacked Sasuke on the back really hard.

"I never knew that you had it in you Teme!" Naruto was about to give Sasuke a hug when Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's face like a stop sign.

"I don't think so." He walked up to Sakura and put his hand around her waist.

She blushed a little but then smiled when she heard Ino and Hinata squeal.

"So let's go buy something!" Sasuke said.

Eveyone scurried away to find something to buy.

After a few minutes everyone came back with the stuff that they wanted to buy.

Ino had like 20 bottles of Dr. Pepper. (For all of you that are like that is gonna cost like 100 dollars. It's Flying J people! let's say that they cost .50 cents.)

"Uh Ino did you..." Sakura started but waited for Ino to answer in the middle of the sentence.

"Yah..." Ino looked sad.

"O-Oh! Are y-you gonna be O-O.K.?" Hinata asked.

"Yah..." Ino looked even sadder.

All of the boys looked at eachother.

"I don't know what their talking about?" Naruto said. (I doXD)

"I'll be right back!" Sakura ran off.

She walked back with 8 boxes of icecream.

"Then that means that I did too!" Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Me t-too!" Hinata ran off and brang back 9 bags of doritos.

All of the girls dropped the stuff on the paying counter. The clerk just starred at them.

"What?" Sakura asked. The clerk just shook his head and started to scan the icecream, doritos and dr. pepper.

The boys walked over and dropped their stuff on the counter too.

The clerk sighed and started to scan more.

"Wait!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

They both ran off and came back with more doritos, icecream and dr. pepper.

"Oh my God! How much Dr. pepper , icecream and doritos do you need?!" Naruto was shocked by all of the stuff that the girls were buying. They bought more icecream than he had ramen.

When the clerk was done he bagged the items and said... "That will be 57 dollars."

Sakura handed him his money and grabbed 4 bags. 2 in each hand. Ino grabbed 6 bags. Hinata grabbed the last 3 bags.

"Dang! Those girls can haul a lot of bags!" Naruto looked even more shocked than before.

"That what happens when you shop at the mall a lot." Ino looked over shoulder and smiled.

Sakura pushed open the door with her foot and rammed right into a man that was in his way into the store.

She started to fall backwards but Sasuke caught her.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Hm..." Was all that the man said.

They all walked back to the R.V.

Tenten looked like she was going to blow up the gas tank with a match. Neji just leaned against the R.V.

"What's w-wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! This thing is taking a half an hour just to fill half of the tank!" Tenten screamed at everyone.

"Bye!" Sakura said as she ran off with everyone into the R.V.

"I hate it when Tenten is this way!" Sakura said. Eveyone looked really scared.

"Ditto!" Naruto grinned. Everyone knew that this really isn't a laughing matter, but hey! It's Naruto.

"FINALLY!!" You could hear Tenten scream.

The door opened to reveal Tenten and Neji.

"Sakura I need some money for the gas!" Tenten said excited.

"O.K.!" Sakura reached in her pocket to reveal nothing. She checked all of her other pockets.

"Uh-oh! That guy that I ran into must have been a pocket picker!!" Sakura said.

**Uh-Oh!! Tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I am hoping that I can type at least 3 chapters this weekend! I know that it's a lot but I just have to get it done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I put any songs in it then I don't own them either.**

Road Trip

Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_"Uh-Oh! That guy that I ran into must have been a pocket picker!!" Sakura said._

_End Flashback_

"He what!!" Tenten yelled.

"Wait! You can't just go into a conclusion right away! Pull out all your pockets!!" Ino Said. Everyone was panicking. If their money have been stolen then the man would have already be long gone. All of their money would have been stolen.

"O.K.!" Sakura pulled out all of her pockets. Nothing was there.

"Crap!!" Sakura said. Their money has been stolen.

"Crap!!" Eveyone said at the same time. Hinata actually didn't stutter.

"Quick! Everyone show me how much money that you have!" Neji said. He was probably the most nervious one out of them all.

Eveyone ran to their bags and pulled out a wad of money.

They came running back.

"How much is the gas?" Shikamaru asked.

"41.00!" Neji said. (Let's say that gas prices are high!)

"I h-have 50!" Hinata said.

"That'll do!" Tenten said. Hinata handed it to her. Tenten ran out and within a few minutes she returned with some change.

Everyone blew a sigh of relief.

"How are we gonna earn more money though?!" Sasuke asked.

"We probably gonna have to work with what we have. Then find some places that need people to work. Shikamaru and Ino can play their guitars in the city and earn some money." Sakura said. Looking at everyone with a satisfied look on her face.

"That's a good idea!" Ino and Tenten said at the same time.

"I think that it will work." Neji said.

"Me t-too!" Hinata stuttered.

"Same for me!" Naruto said excited.

"Sure." Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"But! Right know we eat icecream!" Ino said.

"Yeah!" Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Tenten said.

Ino got out the icecream and handed it out out to everyone that wanted it.

Neji started the R.V. and let it roll out of the parking lot.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were done with their icecream in about a minute. All at the same time.

"How hungry are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Speaking of food we haven't ate yet!" Sasuke got up and got Shikamaru and him a bowl of cereal (I couldn't think of anything else! Sorry! TT)

"Hey Neji! Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I'll live for a few hours." Neji kept his eyes on the road.

"O.K."

Shikamaru and Sasuke were done in a matter of minutes.

"O.K. Let's get down to business!" Sakura said. "First thing first... Where in the world are we!"

"Uh... let me check with Neji." Tenten went over to Neji and asked where they were.

"Some where in Alabama." He answered plainly.

She walked back over to her friends and sat down.

"Some where in Alabama." She told Sakura.

"Alabama!?" Sakura was surprised that they made it this far!

"Yeah! I am surprised that we made it this far!" (Tenten just said what Sakura was thinking! XD Cool!)

"O.K.! We still have a long way to go... We need to know how much money that we have all together." Everyone handed Sakura their money and she started to count.

After she was done counting she said...

"We have... 150.00! That could last for a while. If Naruto doesn't buy all of the ramen in the world!!" Everyone looked at Naruto. He was blushing, that made Hinata giggle. She looked away and blushed.

"Aww..." Tenten, Ino, and Sakura said at the same time. This made Hinata blush even more.

"S-Stop it!" Hinata looked like she was about to pass out! Her face was really red!!

**This one was ****really**** short!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully I type stuff right! It's hard when your jammin' out to Fergie!! Well anyway here is Chapter 8! I think that this is the Chapter that I am on!! It is!! I just checked by the way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or any of the songs that I put in this Story and Chapters!!**

Road Trip

Chapter 8

"O.K.! Shikamaru and Ino why don't you go out and try to earn some money!" Sakura said.

"O.K.!" Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Tenten and Neji! You go and get some gas!" She comanded.

"O.K.!" Neji and Tenten said at the same time.

"Hinata! Make sure that Naruto doesn't get us broke!"

"O-O.K.!"

"Alright everyone! GO!" Everyone ran out.

**Ino and Shikamaru**

"I think that this is a good spot." Ino layed down her guitar case. Shikamaru did the same thing. They both took out their guitars and started to tune them.

"O.K. What song do you want to play?" Shikamaru asked.

"How about... Daughters?" She said.

"That'll do."

They both started to play when a HUGE group of people came by.

Shikamaru started to sing...

**"****I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me"**

A few people dropped some money in Ino's case.****

"Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

A few more put dropped some money in.****

"Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made"

More people.****

"So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

This time people started to crowd around them.****

"Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world"

More people started to crowd.****

"So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

They both stopped.

Everyone clapped.

"Thanks!" Ino and Shikamaru said.

"We'll play another if you want?" Ino asked everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"O.K." Said Shikamaru.

They started to play.

**"I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out**

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along"

They stopped playing.

Everyone clapped.

"Thanks for listening!" Ino said.

All of the people at least put in 2 dollars. But most of them put in 5 dollars.

"Sakura is gonna like this." Shikamaru said.

**Tenten and Neji**

"Will this thing hurry up!" Tenten yelled, kicking the gas tank.

"Why don't you just try to be patient." Neji said calmly.

"But-" Neji cut Tenten off.

"Look... I don't want to wait either. You just need to breathe and stay calm." Tenten took a deep breathe. She looked better already.

"I hate seeing you like this!" Neji smiled at Tenten.

"Really?" Tenten was surprised that Neji actually said that.

"Yeah..."

"That is soooooooo sweet!" Tenten gave Neji a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. (Aren't so evil! Muahahahaha- cough)

But little did they know that right when Tenten gave Neji a kiss on the cheek Shikamaru and Ino walked up.

Their mouths were wide open.

Ino punched Shikamaru in the arm. Her mouth wide open. Both of them didn't even blink. All eyes glued on Tenten and Neji.

Shikamaru nudged Ino the ribs. It was like it was in slow motion.

"Oh-My-GOD!!" Ino and Shikamaru screamed.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto can walking back.

"What happened!" Sasuke asked.

Ino and Shikamaru just stood there.

"Hello?" Naruto came up and smacked his hands together right in front of their faces.

They both snapped back into reality.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked again.

"Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek!" Shikamaru and Ino yelled at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Hinata screamed.

Everyone looked at her. Naruto started to laugh.

"Dude! I didn't know that you could scream like that Hinata!" Naruto was laughing really hard.

"W-What are you t-talking a-about?" Hinata looked around nerviously.

"You mean- Nevermind..." Naruto stopped laughing.

"Wait a sec... Tenten kissed Neji on the CHEEK!!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah!!" Ino screamed back.

"OH-MY-GOD!!" Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru screamed.

"I... uhhh..." Tenten blushed.

"Yeah! She did kiss me on the CHEEK! You got a problem with that?!" Neji defended Tenten. Which made her blush even more.

"Well, No. But-" Neji cut them off. (He is cutting a lot of people off today!!XD)

"But what?" He started to get angry.

"Sorry..." Everyone whispered.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Sorry Neji!" Everyone yelled. It sounded like they were kindergardeners saying sorry for killing the class pet. (SAD! TT)

"And..."

"Sorry Tenten!"

"You are forgiven! Now everyone go inside!" Neji demanded.

Everyone went inside the R.V.

"Come on!" Neji held his hand out for Tenten. She grabbed it and they walked in the R.V. hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllllllooooo everyone!!!!! I decided to take your advice and update after like 15 months or something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I noticed that I did mess up on chapter 1 and 2!!!!! But just forget that I did!!!!!!! Okay anyways I plan to type like till I finish this story!!!!!! That might take forever.... Just to tell you Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru, and Neji and Tenten live in Florida.... well.... lets pretend that Konoha is somewhere in Florida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay! Good acting and keep it up!!! Okay so I'll shut up and go on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay! I won't shut up right this second but I have to this Diclaimer thing!!! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!!! I only own the story plot and my dog Taffy.....**

Road Trip

Chapter 9

"Good job! I was surprised that you got this much money by only singing a few songs!" Sakura said while recounting the money that Shikamaru and Ino earned from playing the guitar on the street.

"Me too! I thought that this town was going to be completly dead!" Ino said, totally understanding what Sakura was talking about.

"S-So how m-much money d-d-do we have?" Hinata asked.

"Well.. all together we have $67 dollars and 37 cents. That should do with the gas... but for food.... I don't know..." Sakura gave everyone a sad look, then looked at Sasuke. She was sitting next to him on THEIR couch, with his arm around her shoulder.

Neji was driving the R.V., since it was Tenten's last turn.

Tenten was sitting in the recliner chair with her legs crossed, and her elbows on her knees.

Hinata and Naruto were sitting on their couch. Naruto had a huge smile on his face for no reason what-so-ever. Hinata was just sitting there with a little smile on her face for no reason what-so-ever.

Shikamaru and Ino where sitting on the last couch. Ino was hugging her knees to her chest, and her chin on her knees. Shikamaru was about to fall asleep, he kept falling over and then sitting back up, he looked sleepily at Sakura.

"I hope there's enough food for Ramen!" Naruto said.

"You don't need anymore Ramen, Dobe." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes and taking Sakura's hand.

"I'm not a Dobe! And anyways.... if I don't have Ramen for 37 hours..... I get all physco and start to eat a lot of Avacados! Cuz' I heard online that if you eat a certain amount of Avacados... you die!!!! And I don't want to die!!! I want to live!!!!" Naruto frowned and slid off couch like jello and laid on the ground dramatically.

Hinata looked at him like she believed every word that he said. She gasped and put her hand up to mouth.

Sasuke laughed and said, "Naruto, you can't die from eating a lot of Avacados! Sometimes I swear that you can be as stupid as the Teletubbies." Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and looked at everyone with an assuring look on his face.

"Yah the Teletubbies are weird! Their porridge looks like throw up!" Tenten said with a blank expression on her face.

"Eww!" Ino covered her mouth, like she was going to throw up.

"What? It does!" Tenten looked at Ino.

"I know.... It's just when people talk about throwing up it makes me want to throw up!"

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. All of the talking gave him a headache, so he fell over and went to sleep.

"O.K.... Anyways.... where are we?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Uh... we are still in Alabama I think. Hang on." He pulled out a large map from the passenger glove compartment. As he did so, the R.V. started to swerve.

Naruto screamed and wouldn't stop until the R.V. was back into control.

"Sorry!" Neji carfully opened the map and looked back and forth, from the road then to the map, "Yeah... We are in the middle of Alabama. We still have a long way to go!" He threw the map on the passenger's seat then went back to driving.

"Ahhhhh man!!!" Naruto whined, "I'm so BOOOOOOREEEEED!!!!!!!"

Everyone just sighed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shikamaru screamed then woke up from his slumber. (Sp?)

He yelled again, and then again. Until finally he stopped and looked around at everybody with eyes as big as a Turkey.

"What happened?" Ino asked him.

"I-It was horrible!!! There was legos, and hot pink, and.... binoculars!!!" He started to breathe heavy as he was looking around at everybody.

Naruto laughed then said, "Tell us what happened!"

"O-O.K......" Shikamaru face went blank. He went silent. He crossed his arms and legs. He then grabbed out of nowhere a hat with a lightbulb on it, then put it on.

He looked quite stupid actually.

"Sooo?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember. I even put on this stupid hat for special effects, and I still don't remember." He sighed then took the hat off and threw it at Naruto.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" Naruto threw the hat back at him.

"You were the one who asked! So you made look like a dork in front of everyone!" Shikamaru threw the hat back at him.

"You were the one who agreed with me!" Naurto threw the hat but instead of hitting Shikamaru it hit Ino right the middle of her forehead.

"Oww! Naruto you jerk!" She threw the hat, but it hit Tenten.

"Hey!" Tenten threw the hat but it hit Hinata.

"H-Hey." Since she was soooo embarassed she threw the hat randomly. It hit Neji in the back of the head.

The R.V. swerved.

Naruto screamed.

Everyone grabbed on to whatever they could find.

Naruto was still screaming.

"WHO THREW THAT AT ME!?!?!?" Neji yelled. The R.V. finally got back into control.

Naruto stopped screaming.

"S-Sorry!" Hinata sunk into her her seat to where she look like a wad of clothes.

"Oh I thought it was Naruto... Hinata you're O.K. If it was Naruto, he would be DEAD!!!" Neji said.

"Nooooooooooo!" Naruto covered his eyes. Clearly scared of dying.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Yelled again. This time louder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEJI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVE!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs this time.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Jeez Naruto, he was just kidding! You don't have to go all physcho on everyone!" Tenten said, still plugging her ears.

"Well God! I'm sorry that I'm scared of dying!" Defended Naruto.

"Well you don't have to scream it at the TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!!!" Sakura yelled right in his ear.

"C-Can we all just s-stop yelling!?!?!?!?!?!" Hinata half yelled.

"YEAH!" Ino yelled.

"YEAH!!!" Sakura yelled louder, "CAN YOU STOP YELLING?!?!?"

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP YELLING?!?!?!" Shikamaru said, defending Ino.

" WHY DON'T **YOU **STOP YELLING?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke said, defending Sakura.

"LOUD NOISES!!!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke yelled in union.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM SICK OF EVERYONE YELLING!!! THE NEXT ONE WHO YELLS WILL BE ATTACHED TO THE BACK OF THE R.V. AND DRAGGED UNTIL WE NEED GAS!!! SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed so loud that everyone had a ringing sound in their ears.

"Jeez Tenten. I've never heard you scream like that!" Everyone said together, with shocked voices.

Tenten just sat there, silent as a mouse.

"M-Maybe we should c-change the s-subject." Hinata stuttered.

"That's a good idea." Sakura said.

Everyone fell silent.

Silence.

Silence.

Snore.

Silence.

Snore.

Silence.

Silence.

Snore.

Giggle.

Silence.

Snore.

Laughter.

Snore.

SLAM!!!

**Hello all of my readers!!! It has been ****forever**** since I have posted another Chapter!!! Well here it is!! CHAPTER 9!!! Plz read and review!!! If you have any ideas or comments or feedback or anything but bad stuff and stuff that is mean! Well anyways.... I hope that you like my story and stuff!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!!! I know that I have been a butthead and haven't updated in like forever!!! But school is out on June 4!!!! So I will be updating like hell over the summer break!!!! So please my friends I hope that you can have patience and wait just a little bit longer!!! Sooooooooo..... what was I going to say? I have no idea, but anyways..... I am going to post this chapter so you all know what that horrible slam was!!! XD I bet that you were dying to know!!! Hehehehe...**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!!!!! ****Well... I've decided that from now on I will put a little language and cursing in the story. They will swear mostly when they are angry or upset, like in this chapter. I think that it will give the story more character. Well anyways.......... let's go on with disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, or the states, or the places that I mention... SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!**

Road Trip

_Flashback_

_SLAM!!!_

_End Flasback_

Chapter 10

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE CRAP WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?!?!?!"

Indeed, what the crap was he thinking? Well, let's just say that men can do some pretty stupid things sometimes... guys if you are reading this, just go along with it, O.K.?

"I'M SORRY!"

Yes. I'm pretty sure that anybody would be sorry if they were in this certain situation. But, YOU'RE not in this certain situation. Somebody else is. And that person is going to be severly mentioned just for our enjoyment.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!!"

Oh yes. The "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!!" line. Haven't we all heard it before? (Everybody nod your heads) Many times this saying is meant to be something very serious or something very silly. Now, in this certain situation it is a very serious matter... But I'm going to mess with the characters heads (AND YOUR HEADS) and make it something very silly and something very serious at the same time. So everybody cross your fingers that this is going to work out for the said person who is, "terribly" sorry.

"I KNOW I COULD HAVE KILLED US! DO YOU THINK THAT I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING!?!? NO DUH I ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SAYING SORRY?!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY SORRY AGAIN?? SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

Now, eveyone knows that he was sorry - It's fairly obvious for you who don't know what the crap I'm talking about - but, how sorry do you think he is? Well, let's just say that he has got it in for him. Because everybody knows that you do NOT (and I say **NOT**) talk back to Tenten. I mean who that crap does he think he is? I mean WHO THE CRAP DOES HE THINK HE IS!!!! No... I don't think that you understand what is coming out off my brain that I'm typing furiously....

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!! DID HE JUST TALK BACK TO ME??? I THINK THAT HE JUST DID! YOU ARE SO DEAD HYUGA!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR THINKING TALKING LIKE THAT TO ME!!! BUT YOU BETTER SAY SORRY OR ELSE I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HAIR AND GIVE TO LOCKS-OF-LOVE!!! CAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO NEEDS IT! AND THAT SOMEONE IS NOT YOU!!!"

I rest my case. I know that you are probably like "Who is this guy?! Talking back to Tenten like that!? What a jerk!" well my friends.... it was Neji Hyuga. (I gave you 2 hints by saying that it was a guy and when Tenten said "HYUGA") And as you can tell... he is **SO D-E-A-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! I AM NOT SORRY!!!!! YOU DON'T CONROL MY LIFE!!!! I DO!!!!!!!!! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CUT OFF MY HAIR!!!!! IF YOU DO I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO I WOULDN'T MESS WITH ME IF I WERE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This hit Tenten like a she had just ran straight into a brick wall. Now, let's go into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"O.K. So you promise you will never tell anyone?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Do you really promise? I mean I trust you and all... but you have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone __**AND**__ never to use it against me."_

_"I promist that I will __**NEVER**__ tell anyone and __**NEVER**__ use it against you."_

_"O.K... I believe you..."_

_End Flashback_

By now, Tenten was on the verge of tears. I mean Neji promised that he will never tell anyone and never use it against her.

"N-Neji. H-How could y-you? You p-promised me that y-you'll never use m-my secret a-against m-me!." That was all that she managed to stutter out.

She burst out crying and fell on her knees.

"I th-thought that I-I could t-trust y-you!" She buried her face in her hands.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata ran to her aide. Hugging and holding her telling her that Neji didn't mean it and that he was just over reacting.

"T-Tenten p-please don't c-cry!" Hinata stuttered weakly.

Ino hugged Tenten closely. By now, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were about to cry.

"W-Why would break y-your promise Neji?" Tenten said through Ino's shirt.

"I-I...." Neji didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need to. There was nothing he could say at that moment that could make Tenten feel any better.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke just stood there. Not knowing what to do.

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura stood Tenten up and lead her to the bedroom and closed the door.

..

...

....

...

..

...

....

...

..

...

....

...

..

...

....

...

..

...

....

...

..

"Dude." That was all Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke could say.

They stood there in silence. Quietly listening to the sniffles and low whispers behind the door.

"I think that I over reacted," Neji said with no emotion in his voice or on his face, "why was I so **STUPID**?!?!?!?! I feel like a total complete jerk!!!!" He started to angry, "I wish that I could take back what I said!!! **DAMMIT ALL TO HELL**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow Neji calm down! Tenten will calm down then, everything will be alright!" Sasuke said cautiously.

Neji slumped down on one of the couches and proped his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"But why do I have this feeling that everything won't be alright?" he mumbled.

**O.K. so you don't know what that SLAM was yet but... I felt like putting a little drama in the story! I hope that this will give the suspense that you probably don't deserve but oh well... your just going to have to wait a little more!!! O.K. so you DON'T know the setting of this chapter and I DON'T apologize for that! I want this chapter to be very unique and the importance was on the character's diologue and emotions. So I guess that I should add that there in the R.V. in this chapter.... but that's kinda obvious!**

**Please R&R!!!! Give me feedback!! Please tell me what you fellow fans want the future chapters to be like!!! If you want a certain event, just comment it! And I'll somehow put one of the chapters!!!! And remember... you stay classy San Diego!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "You stay classy San Diego" that belongs to the person who own Anchorman! And I don't own Anchorman!!! So as I've said before... PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**:!!PLEASE READ!!: A/N:**

**:Me say: "Hello everyone! After ump-teenth months of forgetting and deciding what to do with this chapter! I've decided to make this one really short and you all get to know what that slam was!!!!!!"**

**:You say: "Thank God! That took for freakin' ever!" **

**:Me say: "Okay so I know I've been putting the slam off for awhile now and you all have been patiently waiting! But you will know what it was!"**

**:You scream: "Okay just get on with the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know what happens to Tenten and Neji and what that freakin' slam was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**:Me scream back: "Okay!!!! Jeez!!!! You don't have to be all dramatic!!!!:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or names of gas stations, food, drinks, brand of clothing, etc. that I might mention in this fanfic. I only own this story line.**

Road Trip

_Flash back_

_"Dude." That was all Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke could say._

_They stood there in silence. Quietly listening to the sniffles and low whispers behind the door._

_"I think that I over reacted," Neji said with no emotion in his voice or on his face, "why was I so __**STUPID**__?!?!?!?! I feel like a total complete jerk!!!!" He started to angry, "I wish that I could take back what I said!!! __**DAMMIT ALL TO HELL**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Wow Neji calm down! Tenten will calm down. Everything will be alright!" Sasuke said cautiously._

_Neji slumped down on one of the couches and proped his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands._

_"But why do I have this feeling that everything won't be alright?" he mumbled._

_End Flashback_

Chapter 11

Sasuke and Shikamaru tried to teach Naruto Uno, but to their disappointment it wasn't turning out so well.

"How many cards do you need to have an Uno again?"

"Dobe. For. The. Thousandth. Time. One!!!!"

"Oh! Then, Uno!!!"

"You have two cards. Not one. You are so troublesome at games."

"Hey! It was hiding from me! How was I supposed to know!"

"That's it! I can't play anymore! I'm sick of trying to explain Uno to you! You are such a Dobe!"

"Fine! I'll just play with Shikamaru! He's my bud! Right Shika?"

"No. And don't call me Shika."

* * *

Tenten still wouldn't come out of the bedroom. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were trying desperately. She wouldn't budge.

"Come on Tenten I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Sakura patted her back.

"Yes he did! I was just trying to tell him what he did wrong! He could have killed us! I mean he drove right into a tree! How stupid can he be?"

"Listen Tenten, men are stupid! They make more mistakes than woman because we get it right the first time. Every man in the whole entire world always makes the mistake by yelling at the girl he likes! It's just commen sense!"

"Really?"

"Really. The only way that you are going to feel better is by ignoring him and acting like he's more idiotic than you are!"

"Hey! I'm not idiotic!"

"Yeah. Sure your not."

"Why are using sarcasm on me! You know I hate it!"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention..."

"Your starting to piss me off Sakura!"

"Well why don't you take out your anger on Neji? How 'bout we get revenge? Becasue of him I'm the one who's gonna get yelled at by the Hokage; all because I'm the responsible one!"

"Revenge does sound nice..... like poptarts...... or coolwhip......" Tenten started to drool.

"Stop it! Your making me hungry!" Ino covered her ears.

"B-Be n-n-n-n-n-ice In-Ino!" Hinata stuttered

"I have a really whimsical plan."

"What does 'whimsical' mean?" Ino asked.

"Just shut your hog mouth and pay attention to what I'm about to say!"

"You don't have to be so forehead about it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**PLESE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone. I guess that you all want to know why I haven't updated in a long LONG time. I won't go into detail but lets just say that I haven't been having the best of luck in my life right now. I guess I'm just going through what everyone has to go through in their life. My life just got really hectic and I had a lot more of important things to worry about then writing. I hope that you can all understand. I would also like to point out that the next few chapters are going to be short and are going to lead up to the revenge. Don't worry it won't last forever. Just please be patient with me. Now without any further a do... Here is Chapter 12 of my story Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any products that I might name in this FanFic.**

Road Trip

_Flash Back_

_Well why don't you take out your anger on Neji? How 'bout we get revenge? Becasue of him I'm the one who's gonna get yelled at by the Hokage; all because I'm the responsible one!"_

_"Revenge does sound nice... like poptarts... or coolwhip..." Tenten started to drool._

_"Stop it! Your making me hungry!" Ino covered her ears._

_"B-Be n-n-n-n-n-ice In-Ino!" Hinata stuttered_

_"I have a really whimsical plan."_

_"What does 'whimsical' mean?" Ino asked._

_"Just shut your hog mouth and pay attention to what I'm about to say!"_

_"You don't have to be so forehead about it!"_

_End Flashback_

Our group of super-awesome-extreme-fantastic-hitchhiker-ninja squad all stood along the road.

Now if you were paying attention to the sentence above you would notice that I said the word, 'hitchhiker'. (A/N: I don't really care if I spelt it wrong. You all know what I mean so don't bitch about it. OK?)

If you have no common sense what-so-ever then I'll give a DEFINITION of what a 'hitch hiker' is:

hitch hike: [hich-hahyk] v.

1. to travel by standing on the side of the road and soliciting rides from passing vehicles.

**OR**

2. a super-awesome-extreme-fantastic-hitchhiker-ninja squad that a member of just crashed an UBER expensive R.V.; another member is planning a whimsical plan to get revenge on said person; another is thinking about his soon death from eating too much avacados; another is wondering why she born with such a big forehead; another is pondering if his future children will have pink hair or duck ass hair; another is poking her fingers together and thinking w-w-w-hy Angelina and B-B-B-B-B-Brad got a-a-a-a div-v-vorce; another is sleeping with his eyes open; and the last one is feeling left out and is wanting to know why the author of this FanFic isn't going to type that she's thinking about getting her nails done with elephants on them.

Now that I've clarified what a hitchhiker is let's continue with the story.

"This is soooooo stupid!" Ino whined.

"I know! If I keep giving a thumbs up I'm going to get a sunburn on my thumb! Have you ever had a sunburn on your thumb? It really hurts!" Naruto also whined.

"Oh. My. God. Troublesome."

"What?"

"You are the stupidest dobe I've ever seen in the whole big fat world."

"H-H-Hey! That's n-n-n-not nice!"

"Hey! Look it's Hugh Jackman!" Sakura screamed.

"What? Where?" Ino whipping her head around.

"Would you all just stop goofing around and try and help Tenten and I get a ride out of the middle of nowhere?" Neji asked.

"Where? Where did you see him?"

"Did I just hear an 'Ass with Eyes' speak my name? Or am I just hearing things?"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Come on Tenten! I said I was sorry like a kajillion million billion googleillion trillion thousand and one times!"

"WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!"

"Oh! I just heard it again!"

"Oi! Do you youngums' need a lift?"

Everyone stooped and looked at the van that just pulled along side the road. They also noticed the man that was driving it.

"Heh?"

Let's just say that he obviously doesn't know japanese. And let's also say that it was hard to ignore the big tatoo plastered right smack in the middle of his forehead.

**Thank you oh so very much for reading. I will mention again, I WILL BE DOING SHORT CHAPTERS THAT LEAD UP TO THE BIG REVENGE. DO NOT WORRY. I WILL BE DOING LONGER CHAPTERS SOON. So please don't be like, "You need to do longer chapters!" I won't... so just suck it up and deal with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMFG! READ OR DIE! **

**Hello everyone! Now I know your all thinking, "It's about time!" Well... I know your all wanting an explanation... so here it is... I completely forgot about fanficion... there I said it. Can I just say something in my defense though? Life goes by fast. Really fast. Well I looked at my e-mail and saw a Review Alert from FanFicition and I thought (I'm totally serious) "WTF is this?" And then I remembered... And I thought to myself, Why am I doing this to my readers? Why am I doing a cliffhanger? I hate cliffhangers! Why, why WHY? You are all good people who just want to read about Naruto and Anime. And who am I to make you wait 4 years for this story to end? I haven't continued watching Naruto because I don't like anime's that have a really intense story line that go on for hundreds of episodes (By that I mean Shippuden). But I WANT to finish this story. I'm going to re-watch (regular) Naruto and brush up on my history so I can get this story done (I'm NOT going to include Shippuden... to be honest I've never watched it. I'm not saying I hate Naruto though. I just can't get myself to watch Shippuden). I'm really sorry. I'm a terrible person. I can't be trusted enough though to say that I WILL finish this fic in my lifetime.**

**I would appreciate it if you would encourage me to finish it. PESTER ME! PLEASE! Give my any ideas you want included in the story. Give me stupid words that you want me to include in the story (like Tampon for example) or any askward situation, so it will make it more fun for me to write and attempt to finish. PLEASE!**

**So here is my attempt at Chapter 13.**

Road Trip

_Flashback_

_"Oi! Do you youngums' need a lift?"_

_Everyone stooped and looked at the van that just pulled along side the road. They also noticed the man that was driving it._

_"Heh?"_

_Let's just say that he obviously doesn't know japanese. And let's also say that it was hard to ignore the big tatoo plastered right smack in the middle of his forehead_

"CONE. LEECH. EEEEW. WAH."

'Worst japanese ever.' Everyone thought in anime unison. (You all know what I mean. The how-the-hell-did-they-just-think-that-at-the-same-time-and-why-can-I-hear-their-thoughts effect.)

"Naw... that ain' right. COON. EEK. I. WANT..."

Huh?

"Ku... Ko... Ki... Ka... Wa... "

"...Uh... Is he trying to say Konichiwa?" Sakura wispered to Ino.

"No... I think he's trying to say something about eating an ice cream CONE and there was a LEECH in it so he was like EEEEW! So he threw it on the ground. But then he realized that he could of just took the leech off and continued eating the ice cream, so he started to cry and go WAH! So The COON a.k.a Eric Cartman came to his rescue but was like, 'Screw this. I'm going home', but before he could start waddling back to South Park, Scott Tenorman came out of nowhere and was screaming, 'You killed my parents! And Radiohead totally hates me!' So everyone screamed EEK! Then some weird pedofile said, 'I WANT your body.'" Ino whispered back.

"Step aside you primates!" Naruto yelled while shoving ninjas out of the way, "Your looking at an official Red Neck translator!"

"Your such a liar dobe," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! We'll just see about that!" He walked slyly up to the van, and stuck a fist right in front of the man's face.

"What are you DOING! Don't punch him!" Sakura yelled.

"Troublesome..."

"Wait!" Tenten stopped suddenly.

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Silence.

...

Patience.

...

...

...

...

She punched Neji in the neck.

...

...

...

"Ow! What the hell Tenten?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I puch you? I have an automatic punch-everyone-who's-a-total-ass feature. I must have forgotten to turn it off."

Naruto's still standing there with his fist in the tatooed man's face.

"That's it! I'm not talking to you anymore! Your totally over reacting!" Neji yelled

"Oh! I'm _soo_ scared! What are we in kindergarten?" Tenten yelled sarcastically back. (Wait. Doesn't she hate sarcasm?)

Still standing there.

"Oh! My GOD! I broke a nail!"

"! Be quiet! I've seen this before. This is the initiation for a non-Red Neck to become a... a... a... _bro_." Sakura said, absolutely intrigued.

"W-w-w-hat's t-that?" Hinata mumbled.

"WHY?"

"Just watch!"

The man just sat there for minute staring at Naruto's fist. He glanced at Naruto suspiciously.

"What did I break it on? I've just been standing here. Why can't God just leave my nails alone? They didn't do anything!"

"Shut up Pig!"

Naruto just stared deeply into the man's eyes, then said, "...Howdy do?" in a southern accent.

The man laughed then bumped fists with Naruto.

"Hop in! Why don' cha?"

Naruto turned triumphantly to the group. "See what did I tell you?"

Everyone just stood there in shock. Well... except for Ino... who was running around chibi style...

"What? No... seriously... WHAT?" Sasuke said.

"He said to hop in!" Naruto smiled quite goofily.

"Why is it that at the end of the day... Naruto has to save us?" Neji asked.

"I don't know... I don't know..." Shikamaru said.

They all piled in the van. But... in all of the shoving and Tenten and Neji calling 'shotgun' at the same time, then having a brief fight for the seat (somehow Hinata won...?) they soon realized that there was only 7 seats... and in all of the yelling and screaming...

Shikamaru ended up on Naruto's lap...

**Short. Yes I know. I don't think it's as good as my other chapters… but it will do…**


End file.
